over_dramafandomcom-20200213-history
Total Kombat
Total Kombat, is the third episode of Over Drama Island. Total Kombat Chris: Last time on Over Drama Island, the contestants were faced with 2 challenges. In the first challenge, they had to eat pockets filled with cookies and jugs of milk. During the challenge, Raph’s feelings for Ariel gave Mileena a chance to steal one of their cookies. When the Fun Fingers declared victory, Mileena gave them the final cookie she stole, giving the Terrifying Teeth the win. Then, it was a contest as to who could stay up the longest. Mileena used this time to sabotage Ariel and Duncan’s relationship. How could you not love her? In the end, it was Chun-Li who won the challenge, and DJ said hello to the Launch of Shame. Who will win today’s challenge? Will Mileena do something evil again? Will it get me on the edge of my seat? I sure hope so. Find out right now on Over…Drama…Island! The camera shifts to Mal who is walking in the forest. ---- Mal I’ll have to look for the invincibility. Luckily Mileena didn’t find it in the last challenge. If I can find all the invincibility’s on the island, I can do as much sabotage as I want. ---- Mal then hears rustling in the bush. He wants to peek but decides not to and walks off. After a few more steps, he trips. There right in front of him is the invincibility! He takes it, and walks off to his cabin. He then passes by the bush that was rustling. He already has his invincibility so why not look? He walks over and looks inside the bush to find Zoey! Mal: Sheesh, stalker much? Zoey: Ugh! I know you were looking for the invincibility. So, I wanted to make you sure if you found it or not. Mal: Are you pulling an Alejandro on me? Zoey: Well….uhh….. Mal: *laughs* I knew it. You’re too predictable….now go away before I replace your head with this invincibility. Zoey: No way! Mal: Ha….suit yourself….. He walks away. He goes inside his cabin and Zoey hides outside. ---- Zoey If I’m stealing something for the right cause…it’s not bad…is it? ---- Zoey continuously waits for Mal to leave. Then, she hears a scream. It sounds like Mal. Then Poison runs out of the cabin. Zoey runs inside. Zoey: What’s going on? All she sees is Mal on the floor. The camera then shifts Ariel sleeping comfortably in her bed. She turns, opens her eyes and sees…Duncan. Duncan: Hey gorgeous. Ariel: AH! Whoops…sorry Duncan…. Duncan: Slept well? Ariel: Yeah…and you? Duncan: Great…I had the most amazing dream…. Heather decides to interrupt. Heather: Lemme guess. Ariel was pole dancing for you? Duncan: Oh shut up Mile-er Heather. Heather: What did you say? Duncan: Uhh….nothing? ---- Heather Nobody remembers me as a ruthless, vile villain anymore? Now I’m just….*gasp*…the SIDEKICK? There is no way I’m letting Mileena do this! I am going to have to prove to her who the best villain on this Island is! Total Drama AND Over Drama! ---- Heather: I am NOT a sidekick. Duncan: Pfft, whatever. Heather storms outside in anger. Ariel: Uhh…anyway, you wanna get some breakfast? Duncan: What else was I gonna do? Starve? Ariel giggles and they walk outside. The camera then shifts to Poison who is running. She stops at the boy’s bathroom. She goes inside and hears that someone is taking a shower. Poison: Oh shoot! Bang: Huh? Is someone there? Poison runs out of the bathroom. Poison: Gotta hide it somewhere. Somewhere! Aha! She goes inside a cave. A bear roar is heard. Not a minute later, the bear is running for its life. Then Poison exits the cave. Poison: Phew! Kitana: Poison? Poison: Huh? Kitana: What were you doing in there? Poison: Scaring bears. Gotta show everybody here who is the best villain here! Kitana: You don’t seem too evil. At least, from what I’ve seen… Angered by this she grabs Kitana and throws her far away. Poison: That’ll teach her! Chris: *loudspeakers* Attention all campers, report to the cafeteria immediately! Gwen is seen walking to the cafeteria until Kitana lands on top of her. Gwen: Dah…who was that? Kitana: Ugh, I’m sorry. Poison threw me after I told her that she wasn’t too evil. Chris: Hehe…''her''. Gwen: Who knows, maybe she was plotting something against Chris because he calls her a boy. I know I would… Then Ariel and Duncan are walking by the Fun Fingers boy cabin. Zoey notices. Zoey: ARIEL! HELP ME! Ariel runs inside. Ariel: What is it? Zoey: Mal fell unconscious! Please sing so he’ll regain consciousness! Duncan: Ah The Little Mermaid..I would always fa…..uh….nevermind. Ariel does as she’s told. Her singing awakens Mal. Mal: Uh…huh? Ariel: Are you all right? Mal: Yes I ju… Mal starts to feel himself nonstop. Mal: POISON!!!! Mal runs out of the cabin. Zoey, Duncan, and Ariel walk to the cafeteria. Mal runs into the cafeteria to see Poison eating. He heads over to her and slams his fist on the table. Mal: Where is it? Poison: What? Mal: Oh shut up! Tell me where it is…. Poison: You’re insane. Mal: Fine….then I’ll explain Chris’s joke to everyone. Poison: Fine! I hid it in the kitchen. Mal heads over to the kitchen. Scott: What did you hide. Poison: No idea… ---- Poison I’m just keep him guessing and guessing….what did I hide? The invincibility of course. Now that I have immunity, I can cause all the sabotage I want, and get away with it…. ---- Heather goes to sit down but Mileena goes to sit down next to her. Heather: Mileena…be honest…..do you consider me a sidekick? ---- Mileena *raises eyebrow* What do you think? ---- Mileena: No…more of a villainous duo. Duncan: Nice save Heather number 2. Heather: Look I know you consider me a sidekick, but let’s set things correctly. I’m the big bad here. You’re just Heather number 2. Mileena: Ugh, whatever. As long as I make into the final 5 that’s all that matters. ---- Heather Ha! Have fun with that! When I’m done with her, she’s launching! ---- Duncan: Ooh, is the alliance ending so soon. Heather: Bet on that! Mileena sits elsewhere. Duncan looks straight into Heather’s eyes. Heather: What is it? Duncan: Annoyed by her too huh? Heather: Why should you care? Duncan and Heather leave the cafeteria for some privacy. Duncan: Look…me and the others formed a special alliance to vote her off….now I know you’re gonna deny joining- Heather: You know me so well. Duncan: But…maybe the 2 of us could form a special alliance. The camera then shifts to Ariel. Ariel: Huh? Where is he? Koopa: Who Duncan? Ariel: Yeah… Koopa: Oh, he’s outside! Ariel sets her tray down and goes inside. Then it shifts back to Duncan and Heather. Heather: Just…the 2 of us? Duncan: Yeah….. Heather: Not even Ariel Grande over there? Duncan: Nope…. Heather: You’re serious? Duncan: You can be certain that I’m never gonna vote you off. Heather: Then…you can be certain I won’t vote you off…. Duncan: Sweet…. Heather then sees Ariel coming from the corner. Heather: Do you want to seal the deal? Duncan: The way I’m thinking of? Hmph…sure….you’re still pretty hot. Heather: You know…you’re so hot… Heather and Duncan slowly move in and kiss. Ariel then shows up and sees Duncan. She’s extremely shocked. Her eyebrows raise, and her eyes tear up. He then notices her. He instantly releases his kiss from Heather. Duncan: Ariel! Wait!!! Ariel: Wha….what? Duncan: Look I can explain! Ariel: EXPLAIN THEN!!!! Duncan: Uh…I….umm…. He disappointedly looks at the floor. Duncan: I’m sorry… Heather looks at the 2. Ariel goes away crying. Heather walks over to Duncan. Heather: Wow…look at how much you enjoyed that…. Duncan: You….YOU’RE NEVER CHANGE DO YOU!? Heather: See, I’m worse than Mileena aren’t I? Duncan: What!? Heather: I sure seem like a Mile-er Heather ''now don’t I? Duncan: You’re such a… Heather: By the way….you definitely don’t taste like street… Duncan wants to punch to her in the face. He refuses not to. He’s still has to do something about Ariel. If he doesn’t clear it up, he’s off and he’s chances with her disappear! Ariel runs inside the cafeteria followed by Heather, and Duncan. Chris: Welcome fellow contestants! Oh are we missing someone? Chef runs out of the cafeteria followed by Mal. Chris: There we go! Anyway, today you will all be battling against famous fictional characters! I call it, TOTAL KOMBAT! Mileena: YES! The tournament bracket is right outside the cabins! Everybody rushes to the cabins. There is the bracket. Gasps, and screams, and cheers can be heard. Chris: MY FELLOW COMBATANTS, ARE YOU ALL READY!? Everybody gets in a line. Chris: The first stage will be the Dock of Shame! First up, Mileena and Bang! Team Captain Battle! '''Mileena vs. Bang ' At the dock, the fighters ready themselves. Bang charges towards Mileena but Mileena pull out her twin sai and smile to him revealing her sharp teeth. In fear Bang leaps into the water. Mileena wins. Heather vs. Poison ' Heather applies her lipstick as Poison charges toward her with her whip. She whips Heather, leaving Courtney laughing. Heather scribbles lipstick all over Poison, grabs Poison’s whip, and whips her to her defeat. Heather wins. '''KOS-MOS vs. Mal ' Mal walks over to KOS-MOS while he smiles. But KOS-MOS points her hand at him. The hand morphs into a gun. She shoots Mal until he jumps into the ocean. KOS-MOS wins. 'Courtney vs. Scott ' Courtney falls to the floor crying. Scott walks up to her. Scott: Eh? What’s wrong Courtney? Courtney: It’s just that *sniff* I’m clearly no match for you and we used to date and I just really don’t want to hurt you…. Scott: Aww…. Courtney: Oh well… She pushes him into the river. Courtney wins. 'Ariel vs. Raph ' Raph: I can’t fight Ariel! ---- Ariel Huh? That isn’t like him! I should know! ---- Raph walks to the river. Ariel wins. 'Leshawna vs. Tyler ' Leshawna runs over to Tyler. She jumps, curls up into a ball, and knocks Tyler into the water. Leshawna wins. Chris: COME ON BOYS! 'Imca vs. Jin ' Jin heads up to her. Imca takes out her Var and prepares to blast Jin into the water. Shocked, Jin steps back, and accidently falls into the water. Chris facepalms. Imca wins. 'Gwen vs. Lindsay ' Gwen takes a step, Lindsay runs into the water. Gwen wins. 'Koopa vs. Kitana ' Koopa dashes towards Kitana in his shell. She jumps over it. Thanks to Mario physics, he can’t turn, so he falls in the water. Kitana wins. 'Duncan vs. Chun-Li ' Duncan prepares to attack by running up to her. She performs a kikosho. Burned up, Duncan falls to the ground. Chun-Li wins. 'Mokano vs. Sierra ' Chris: Mokano! If you lose, YOU WILL BE INSTANTLY ELIMINATED! Mokano: WHAT!? Sierra: FOR CODY!!!! Mokano: Ugh, and Sierra is one of my favorites. As Sierra runs up to Mokano, he steps out of her way. She falls in the water. Mokano wins. '''Trent vs. Shantae Shantae: Ya ready? Trent: THIS ONE’S FOR GWEN! Trent smacks his guitar on Shantae’s face. She instantly falls down. Trent wins. ---- Gwen Ugh…is he STILL on this? ---- Shadow vs. Bridgette ' Shadow: Come on over here… Bridgette: Uhh..no thanks… After a while of idleness, Chris threatens to eliminate them. Shadow moves towards Bridgette. Bridgette screams. She lays on the floor in fear. Shadow wins. '''Alejandro vs. Mii ' Mii whips out her baton. Alejandro: Ha! I’m certain of victory! Mii bends it to make it a gun. Alejandro: Mami me rescate! He leaps into the lake. Mii wins. Chris: And that’s the end of round 1! Ledo: What about me and Zoey? Zoey: Do we go up against each other? Chris: Oh I didn’t forget! Ledo will be facing Mileena and Zoey will be facing Gwen. Gwen: WHAT!? Chris: Ya heard me! ---- Gwen ZOEY’S THE TOUGHEST COMPETITOR ON THE ISLAND! HAVE YOU WATCHED ALL STARS? ---- Imca: Good luck Ledo… Ledo: Thanks… Chris: The next stage will be, the Wawanakwa hill! 'Mileena vs. Ledo ' Mileena takes out her twin sai. Ledo takes put his laser gun. Mileena throws her sai at Ledo jumps in the air. Ledo blasts the sai and punches Mileena. She falls into the lake. Ledo wins. Duncan: Can I have that on DVD? 'Heather vs. KOS-MOS ' Heather: HA! You’re done for! KOS-MOS flies towards Heather. Heather crouches in fear, leaving KOS-MOS to trip over her and land in the water. Heather wins. '''Courtney vs. Ariel Duncan: Come on Ariel! You can do it!! Ariel: To be honest, I really can’t. How about I just jump in the water? We are on the same team anyway. Courtney: Meh…. Ariel leaps into the water. Courtney wins. Leshawna vs. Imca Leshawna does the same thing she did to Tyler. But this time, Imca hits her with the Var. Leshawna lands in the water. Imca wins. 'Gwen vs. Zoey ' Zoey leaps into the air and prepares to kick Gwen. In fear, Gwen runs off. Zoey lands and runs after Gwen. Before Gwen can run into the water, she stops. She grabs Zoey’s ponytails and throws her in the water. Gwen wins. 'Kitana vs. Chun-Li ' Koopa: This is gonna be good…… ---- Koopa Chun-Li and Kitana battling it out. How could it NOT be epic? ---- Kitana throws her fan blades at Chun-Li. Chun-Li jumps into the air and lands with a kick. The impact was so hard Kitana fell into the lake. Chun-Li wins. ---- Koopa Oh….well there’s always next time right? ---- 'Mokano vs. Trent ' Trent: Uhh……hey there Mokano….that’s a dangerous looking sword ya got there. Mokano: Thanks…. The second he pulls it out, Trent leaps into the water. Mokano wins. 'Shadow vs. Mii ' ---- Duncan Bada** Shadow versus cheerleader Mii. The winner is obvious. ---- Shadow runs up to Mii. She kicks him 4 times. She whips out her baton. When she hits Shadow, he is sent into the air. When he falls, she hits him again giving him a hard impact on the water. Mii wins. ---- Duncan Someone has to take that baton away from her! ---- Chris: That’s it for round 2! Heather: Ugh I’m getting bored of this! Courtney: Seriously Chris do we have to keep this up. Imca: I’m not one to back down on a fight but in all honesty, this is gonna take a while. Chris: Does anyone else agree? No? THEN YOU’RE ALL DISQUALIFIED! Heather: WHAT!? NOOOOOOOO!!!! Courtney: WHAT!? I’M CONTACTING MY LAWYERS ABOUT THIS!!! Imca: …….meh. Chris: Ledo, you are a finalist for the tournament. Everyone but Gwen runs off. Gwen: Wha? Chris: Gwen! You’re up. Gwen: But we’re on the same team! Chris: Yeah but….the winner gets a bonus! Gwen: Cowards. Before Gwen can do anything Ledo attacks Gwen and she falls to the lake. Chirs: Well, that was easy. Ledo, you are our winner. The Terrifying Teeth win! Fun Fingers, I’ll see you at the elimination ceremony. Bang: This is truly terrible. Poison: You have to explain yourselves! Chun-Li: Who me? Poison: Yep! And you too missy! Mii: Seriously!? What difference would be in the outcome? Even if me and Chun beat Mokano and Gwen, one of us would have to up against Ledo. He’s like the new Zoey! Mal: If anything, I think Ms. Secretive should take the launch. That is, if she even IS a she…. ---- Mal I know Poison took my invincibility. The screaming in the cabin? Yes it was me. But who wouldn’t scream if a girl showed you that she actually has a p- ---- 'ELIMINATION ' Mileena: Hooray! Another victory…another chance to destroy that fish we call Ariel. Mal: Can I help? Mileena: Huh? Mal: I see you and Heather aren’t on good terms now. Mileena: That will severely hurt my chances of winning. Mal: How’s this? The 2 of us form an alliance. I’m sure we could destroy every last one of these idiots. Mileena: That’s a chance I’ll have to take. Mal: The only problem is we’ll need to find my invincibility… Mileena: Well there’s one place I saw her peek… Mal: A stalker huh? Mileena: More like incredible information. Miss Kitana told me. Mal: How convenient. The 2 go into the bear cave Poison was in and found Mal’s invincibility. Mal: Yes…now let’s eliminate someone not of use. I’ll tell everyone to vote off that somebody. The camera then shifts to the elimination ceremony. Chris: When I call your name, please catch your marshmallow. Jin…Lindsay....Chun-Li Mike….Zoey….Scott…Sierra…Tyler….Kitana…Bang…Raph…Shantae….and Poison. We are now down to our final marshmallow. Who’s it gonna be? Bridgette? Or Mii? Our launcher is…………………………………………………………Bridgette. Bridgette: What!? But I competed fairly! ---- Mal And I tampered with the votes. ---- Poison: That’s weird…. The camera shifts to Bridgette who is going to take the launch. Mal: Goodbye… Bridgette: Ugh... Bridgette is launched. Bridgette: 'YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! ' Chris: Who will remain victorious? Will Poison show everyone her secret? Poison: Shut up Chris. Chris: Will Mal and Mileena get dirty? Most likely. Mal: You wish! Chris: Find out next time on Over….Drama…..ISLAND!!! Category:Episodes Category:Over Drama Island